


Untitled

by kusudama_akatsuki



Category: Evanescence (Band)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusudama_akatsuki/pseuds/kusudama_akatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple poem comprised of Evanescence song titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on dA in 2010 and now want to share it with other parts of cyberspace. And seeing that I had recently gotten into Evanescence then, there are a few mistakes.

Forgive me if I didn't whisper goodnight to you  
But I lose control when I listen to the rain  
I'd do anything for you  
I'd do anything for us to be together again.

You called me your snow white queen  
But I was really your tourniquet  
I can see your star in the vanishing sky  
Go anywhere as long as it's away from me  
Where will you go before the dawn?

The heart shaped box you gave me has been broken  
All of the weight of the world has been unleashed.

You were the only one who fed me lies  
You were thoughtless enough to surrender me  
My field of innocence is haunted by you  
Lithium was what kept you alive all of these years  
I bleed as I watch you breathe no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was under the false impression that 'The Vanishing Sky' was by them. And while I knew that Evanescence did covers and Amy got her old high school choir to sing, I included those song titles anyway.


End file.
